creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 October 2014
06:57 W każdym razie Markiplier to jeden z trzech moich ulubienych youtuberów (derp) 06:57 Eh zaraz puszcze japotepy ale po lagach 06:57 zw 07:00 Prawdopodobnie JotJot. 07:00 Thia - Opowiadaj, kurdebele (marian) 07:01 Wpiszcie sobie nfsch w youtubie 07:01 Nos- przegrywam zdjęcia c: 07:01 W tym momencie trafiłem na koniec internetu (marian) 07:02 Nos- dam ci wszystkie ale weź te najlepsze ;p 07:02 oka 07:02 dobry deń 07:02 Hej Lobo! 07:03 Ludzki Żywot: AbilityLog: Thianne - 0,3% Reflex per Minute 07:03 o/ 07:03 Stwór w lesie oceni ktoś? :3 07:03 O, Helou 07:03 hej :P 07:03 nie >:D 07:03 Ja nie, nie chce mi się (derp) 07:03 buuu.... 07:03 Lobo- jak skończe to co robię c: 07:03 To obiecuje 07:03 ze ocenie 07:03 ok :D 07:04 Chcesz zobaczyc nowa wikie którą założyłaam? ;p Mam reglamin ! XD 07:04 JA KCE 07:04 I czat :D 07:04 I pare innych rzeczy xD 07:04 pokaż 07:05 http://pl.recenzje-opowiadan.wikia.com/wiki/Recenzje_Opowiadań_Wiki Od razu na głównej zobacz administracje ;p 07:05 hej Nys 07:05 siema mam niezłe lagi przez jakiś s(cenzura) 07:05 kk 07:05 aaa, Aracz już pokazywał stamtąd swój artykuł :D 07:05 :) 07:05 malwarebytes ale mam przez to lagi 07:06 ej, ja też to mam 07:06 Jest ktoś chętny na bycie moderatoem czatu? ^^ 07:06 Lobo- ale czo? 07:06 malwarebytes 07:06 taki antiwirus 07:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAGweH1pLo4 07:06 mi czasem komp otwierał okna w trybie ślimaka xD 07:07 dzięki lobo 07:07 za co? 07:07 a to jest japońskie electro które obiecałem 07:07 aaha 07:07 Lobo za info o tym sh(cenzura) 07:08 Vitam 07:08 Hej ^^ 07:08 placki 07:08 aha ok xD 07:08 Ave 07:08 hej Bow 07:08 Pierwszy 07:08 :< 07:08 Dlaczego 07:08 Lobo 07:09 zgłosiliśmy się na Moda C: 07:09 gdzie? 07:09 (yds) 07:09 No na zgłoszeniach. 07:09 heo all niu o/ 07:10 aha... 07:10 Tablica wiadomości:Mr. Woods wtf 07:10 ZA TYDZIEŃ MAM URODZINY !!!! :D DDDDDDDDDDDDD 07:10 wow, gratsy 07:11 dzięki 07:11 Co by zrobić na czacie? 07:12 wait 07:12 Ej powie mi ktoś ile mam tu fejmu (przyzwyczajenie z komixxów) 07:12 dont lag men 07:12 No i bow zwiał 07:13 meh 07:13 Ale skrima miałek 07:13 -3 07:13 Tekstowego 07:13 gdzie? Hex? 07:13 hej Gar 07:13 JotJot 07:14 Bry 07:14 Ale co panie? 07:14 Coś czuję że mój procesor g(ł)ówny nie zinterpretował informacji 07:14 Zwę go czasem mózgiem 07:15 gdzie miałeś screama 07:15 Ale czasem 07:15 4 adminów 3 śmiertelników lel lepiej niż na komixxach bo tam 1 admin na 20 użytkowników naraz 07:15 Przegapiłem coś? 07:15 Pop up mi się włączył 07:15 Komixxy się stoczyły bro 07:15 Niby kompa miałem w serwisie a jest bardziej zawirusowany niż przedte 07:15 m 07:15 teraz tam przesiaduje sama gimbaza 07:15 xd 07:15 biedny Ty, Hex Xd 07:15 lobo byłem tam 3 mce 07:15 ZW 07:16 LOl 07:16 W jaką grę grają najczęściej węgrzy? Węngry birds. 07:16 Nawet nie chodzi o gimbazę. 07:16 idę dokuczać gimbusom na omixxach kto chętny do pomocy? 07:16 Na Komixxach kiedyś naprawdę się starano. Często korzystano z szablonów, ludzie mieli dobre pomysły. 07:16 http://komixxy.pl/forum 07:17 Teraz na głównej są wyłącznie tłumaczenia robione bez zezwolenia i cytaty z ciulowych sitcomów w których jak ktoś powie choć słowo to audycja się śmieje. 07:17 No, tu macie rację 07:18 heh ja tylko komentuj nie chce mi się robić -;- 07:18 Kurde, nudzę się. 07:18 Pomagam w tłumaczeniu Plague Inc. Evolved i czekam aż zainstaluje się M&B Warband. 07:19 W sumie to mogę pomóc z tym forum, lubię wnerwiać gimbów. 07:19 jak coś to jestem hindusem z trzema oczami -;- 07:19 Cross a masz konto? 07:19 jak nie to załóż poczekaj 48h i do dzieła 07:21 Geez, gdzie tu się logowało? 07:22 tam wchodzisz w kontakt potem w ludka logujesz się i na forum 07:22 czekam 07:23 Virhven? 07:23 Jestem zalogowany, wrzucę avatara i wchodzę. 07:24 lel bowbił virhven i myślałe że to ty? 07:24 XD gramatyczny ja 07:26 lel a jak się nazywasz? 07:26 Który z avatarów wybrać? 07:26 http://prntscr.com/50p6r8 07:27 uważaj na mange ale chyba 1 07:28 jj 07:28 siemka 07:28 Nys, jeszcze dokuczasz Gimbom? 07:28 to ci pomogę xD 07:28 http://prntscr.com/50p7o3 07:29 W sumie to jednak wezmę to, przed chwilą znalazłem. 07:29 xd 07:30 Cross ten av należe do usera ivo robotnik ale ok git bierxz g 07:30 co taka cisza? 07:30 Nys - problem z klawiaturą? 07:30 http://komixxy.pl/user/crossfire5 07:30 Prosz. 07:30 Przy okazji jest tu moje ścierwo z 2010-2011. 07:31 Nie Lobo po prostu jestem przyzwyczajony do iphona i autokorekty i ta moja gramatyka XD 07:31 aaha 07:31 ej, Cross, ale ten motyw z Pudzianem jest dobry xD 07:32 lel cross weszłęś zalogowany czy jako anonim 07:32 http://komixxy.pl/user/LoboTaker a to mua c: 07:34 Nysy, to ty jesteś nysanin? xD 07:34 http://komixxy.pl/user/Nysanin6393 07:34 tak to ja 07:35 Lobo, ty to rysowałaś? 07:35 tak c: 07:35 dawajcie na forum wkurzać kosmicznego 07:35 * Taki jeden z Nysy zabujał się w lobo 07:35 tak, wiem, ten zboczony trafił na główną, a reszta (lepszych) do archiwum (bp) 07:36 Główna to teraz nie jest osiągnięcie. 07:36 Główna to pirackie tłumaczenia i zakichany Tumblr. 07:36 http://komixxy.pl/forum#!/ 07:36 prawda (y) 07:36 I musisz się w to wczuć, inaczej archiwum. 07:36 cross ja mam tumblr 07:36 A kto nie ma? 07:36 Ba, mam nawet ask bloga dla postaci. 07:37 i nie wszucamm nic XD używam go dla por... e tam nie ważne 07:37 Nie dostałem żadnych asków już ciul wie ile a skrzynka już ma w sobie pajęczyny, ale w sumie to dobrze. 07:37 ja nie mam tublra 07:37 fak, tumblra xd 07:37 Po formacie dysku nie mogłem znaleźć większości fot z których korzystałem. 07:38 nawet aska, tylko memecenter (bp) 07:38 eej dawajcie hejcimy kosmicznego plox 07:39 już hejcę 07:39 widzimy się na forum xd 2014 10 28